Still Standing
Still Standing (em português: '''Ainda em Pé')'' é o sexagésimo episódio da série Fear the Walking Dead, sendo o sétimo da 5ª Temporada. Sua exibição ocorreu em 14 de julho de 2019 na AMC. Sinopse Strand e Charlie buscam segurança. Dorie ajuda Dwight em sua busca. Morgan permanece focado na missão maior. Em outro lugar, Alicia se recusa a desistir. Grandes Eventos *Alicia vai em busca das crianças e mata vários zumbis em um labirinto na floresta. *Morgan entra em contato com Grace e pede ajuda para salvar Strand e Charlie. *June e Althea vão em busca de combustível para o avião. *John revela a carta de Sherry para Dwight, mas este último não desiste de procurar sua amada. *Morgan é exposto a radiação e salva Strand e Charlie, mandando-os para a parada de caminhões. *Alicia encontra o esconderijo das crianças e luta contra vários zumbis para salvá-los. *Alicia é exposta por uma quantidade desconhecida de radiação após matar um zumbi radioativo. *Grace recebe ajuda de Morgan e quando o gerador que usavam para prevenir o colapso da usina falha, os dois fogem. *O alarme de desastre da usina é acionada. Enredo Na mata, Alicia corta o obstáculo de caminhantes enquanto Strand e Charlie afastam os caminhantes no local do acidente. Strand finalmente libera a hélice enquanto Charlie usa o balão como uma barricada para andar de pelo menos três dos caminhantes radioativos. Em outro lugar, Grace está preparando o gerador na usina. Morgan explica a situação para ela pelo rádio. Ela está disposta a ajudar, mas não pode sair até que o gerador esteja funcionando e, em vez disso, dá a ele direções para um lugar que possa ter um veículo. Alicia luta para atravessar o labirinto de caminhantes antes de ver Dylan, que diz a ela para ir com ele. Ele leva Alicia para o esconderijo da casa das crianças, que tem os caminhantes amarrados ao portão. Annie avisa Alicia que ela nunca deveria ter vindo aqui. Alicia lembra Annie que eles acabarão mortos se ficarem nessas terras radioativas. Annie pergunta por que ela é tão inflexível em ajudá-los. "Eu tenho que fazer algo de bom para compensar o que eu fiz", diz Alicia. Annie se recusa a deixá-la ir até que ela os ajude a reconstruir suas barreiras. De volta à parada de caminhões, o grupo percebe que há um buraco no avião e eles têm que encontrar mais gás. Al afirma que conhece um lugar. Em outro lugar, Morgan verifica a casa que Grace lhe enviou, onde ele encontra proteção contra radiação e fotos de Grace. Alicia fala por rádio com ele e dizer-lhe que ela encontrou as crianças, mas não será capaz de levá-las para o vôo. Morgan olha pela janela para um andador e se vê no reflexo, dizendo a Alicia que eles vão tirar todo mundo e fazer o que eles vieram fazer. Enquanto isso, Al leva June de volta para a montanha com o combustível de helicóptero quando John finalmente faz contato com June. Ela avisa que o reator em breve irá derreter e ele precisa se apressar. John está pronto para voltar e Dwight insiste em ficar para trás por conta própria. Isso quase leva John a entregar a carta que encontrou a Dwight, mas o senso de esperança de Dwight o convence a ficar. De volta ao local do acidente, Strand revela a Charlie que ele poderia estar no primeiro avião e promete que não hesitará novamente. De repente, Morgan para chega numa van vestindo um traje de proteção. Ele mata os caminhantes e se reúne com eles. Na mata, os caminhantes se libertam do labirinto e Annie e Max são forçados a correr de volta. Alicia encontra os desenhos de Dylan dos caminhantes amarrados e ele explica que Annie usou isso como uma ideia para sua barricada da vida real. Annie e Max mal voltam para o esconderijo com caminhantes agora cercando sua pequena comunidade. Enquanto isso, Morgan fala por rádio com Grace para dizer-lhe que eles pegaram a van e ela informa que o gerador quebrou e eles têm um dia antes do colapso. Ela promete tentar consertá-lo para lhes dar mais tempo. Morgan decide que ele precisa resgatar Grace, então ele diz a Strand e Charlie para pegarem a van e que encontrará eles na parada de caminhões mais tarde. Em outro lugar, Al diz a June sobre Isabelle enquanto elas empacotam o combustível no carro. June explica como ela sempre foi grata pelo que tinha por John quando não sabia se o veria novamente. Ela diz que está certa de que vai ver Isabelle novamente. De volta à casa da árvore, Alicia pede para pegar sua arma de volta quando ela descobre que as armas do lugar são apenas para ameaçar. Ela diz às crianças para encontrar um caminho para baixo enquanto ela começa a cortar os caminhantes. Enquanto isso, John é incapaz de ligar um carro enquanto ele e Dwight continuam sua busca. John finalmente decide contar a Dwight sobre a carta que encontrou. Ele pede desculpas e Dwight sai do carro. Na fábrica, Morgan encontra Grace trabalhando no gerador e insiste em ajudar, alegando que ela ainda não está morta. Enquanto isso, Alicia derruba vários caminhantes no acampamento das crianças enquanto eles fogem. Enquanto matava um andador, a arma de Alicia fica presa e ao puxar com força é espirrado sangue do caminhante no rosto dela. Alicia nota uma corrente ao redor do pescoço do caminhante e fica horrorizada ao descobrir que ele é um dosímetro, o que significa que o andador e seu sangue são radioativos. Um par de caminhantes passa por ela e desce a colina, forçando Annie a atirar no esconderijo. Alicia fala por rádio com Annie para dizer-lhe para correr de volta para o avião. "Eu não sei o que você fez, mas eu sei que você compensou isso. Você pode deixar ir também", Annie diz a ela antes de ela e as crianças fugirem. Quando saem, Alicia pede que todos os caminhantes venham até ela. À noite, Strand e Charlie chegam na parada de caminhões e atualizam Luciana sobre a situação. Em outro lugar, Morgan diz a Grace que ele a salvou por causa de Eastman e o descreve como um homem que o ajudou quando ele estava preso. "Ele me ensinou que toda a vida é preciosa", diz Morgan. Grace explica que ambos acreditam que a vida de outras pessoas é mais importante do que a deles, deixando-o em pensamento. Um pouco depois, Annie leva as crianças de volta à parada de caminhão. Luciana apresenta Strand para Annie, essa diz a ele que Alicia ainda está lá fora. Enquanto isso, John pede desculpas a Dwight por esconder a carta de Sherry. Dwight admite que entende por que ele fez isso e diz que não quer desistir, apesar do pedido de Sherry. John concorda e Dwight promete levá-lo de volta a June. Na floresta, Alicia lava o rosto em um rio antes de receber um chamada de rádio de Morgan. Ele pergunta se ela está bem e ela mente, mas diz que está sendo seguida por uma manada de caminhantes. Morgan a elogia por ela ter feito as crianças voltarem, fazendo-a feliz. Ele então diz a ela que, ao tentar compensar a vida que eles levaram, eles perderam o caminho para viver por si mesmos e eles vão encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso também. Quando o rebanho alcança ela, Alicia é forçada a correr novamente. De repente, os alarmes da usina começam a soar quando vários caminhantes se sentem atraídos por ela. Grace confirma que os alarmes sinalizam o início do colapso, alarmando Morgan. Outros do Elenco também Estrelando Elenco Recorrente *Cooper Dodson como Dylan *Bailey Gavulic como Annie *Ethan Suess como Max Imagens Promocionais FTWD 507 VR 0225 0044 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0225 0197 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0225 0350 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0225 0230 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0225 0326 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0227 0027 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0227 0386 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0227 0359 RT.jpg Ftwd 507 vr 0227 0233 rt.jpg Ftwd 507 vr 0227 0275 rt.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0227 0250 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0301 021 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0301 041 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0301 052 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0301 109 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0301 172 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0301 182 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0301 264 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0225 0003 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0301 355 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0301 360 RT.jpg FTWD 507 VR 0301 389 RT.jpg Curiosidades *Última aparição do Big Barn Truck Stop. *Quando perguntada por Annie sobre seu monte de armas afiadas, Alicia chama de "meu passado" e algo que a mantém viva dia após dia. *Alicia revela que ela afiou a arma depois da morte de Madison Clark, como uma maneira de manter os vivos e os mortos longe dela. *O nome da usina é revelado como Lonestar Power & Light por uma autorização de estacionamento que Morgan encontra em um dos carros dos trabalhadores. *Al leva June ao despejo de combustível do CRM que ela visitou com Isabelle em "The End of Everything" para obter mais combustível para o avião. *O cadáver do alpinista zumbificado que Al matou é visto brevemente quando Al tira seu equipamento para escalar a montanha novamente. *Morgan se refere a Eastman pelo nome enquanto fala com Grace. *Morgan está exposto a uma quantidade desconhecida de radiação de seu resgate de Strand e Charlie e ajudando Grace. Alicia também é exposta à radiação quando ela mata um andador radioativo. *Na casa de Grace, Morgan encontra pelo menos três cartões de aniversário em sua estante, sugerindo que o aniversário de Grace era na época em que o surto começou. Há também uma foto dela com um homem mais velho e um homem mais jovem, possivelmente parentes. Em seu quadro de cortiça, uma foto dela com o homem mais velho também pode ser vista. *O caminhante radioativo cujo sangue atinge Alicia é o mesmo caminhante que ela encontrou no labirinto antes de Dylan encontrá-la. Ao contrário dos outros caminhantes radioativos vistos, seu dosímetro estava enfiado em sua camisa de modo que não era visível no labirinto nem quando Alicia lutou contra ele até que ela verificou após a luta, quando ela notou a corrente saindo de sua camisa. *Não está claro quantos dos caminhantes radioativos são mortos neste episódio. Além do morto por Alicia, pelo menos três podem ser vistos encurralando Strand e Charlie atrás do tecido do balão. No entanto, não está claro quantos dos caminhantes são radioativos e quais caminhantes regulares, embora pareça que havia mais caminhantes regulares no grupo do que radioativos. Referências Categoria: Episódios da Temporada 5